Together, Forever and Forgotten
by Rachel.E.Dare.10
Summary: Together you said. Forever you said. But all we are is Forgotten. Songfics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are song-shots about PJO and HOO couples.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Percabeth: I'm only me when I'm with you**

_Friday night beneath the stars_  
_In a field behind your yard_  
_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

Friday night Percy and I laid next to Zeus's Fist, just staring at the sky making pictures out of the stars

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
_Just listen to the crickets sing_  
_Everything I need is right here by my side_

We didn't speak. We just sit there enjoying each others presence listening to the crickets sing.

_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you_

I know everything about you and more. I really can't live without you. I fell apart without you and I'll never let you go again.

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

I can't leave you. It's like no matter what I do I can't leave you for anything

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

You drive me crazy half the time. But we wouldn't be _us_ if we didn't fight. I look up at you and say "I love you. You know that right?"

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_Living in the crazy world_  
_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

Just normal people that got caught up in this crazy world. Trying to figure out who would and who wouldn't stab you in your back.

_And I don't try to hide my tears_  
_The secrets, all my deepest fears_  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

And I can't hide anything from you so I don't try. Through the war and everything nobody gets me like you do.

_And you know everything about me_  
_You say that you can't live without me_

_"_I know everything about you and more. I really can't live without you. I fell apart without you and I'll never let you go again." you told me. "I know." is all I say.

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

I can't leave you. It's like no matter what I do I can't leave you for anything

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

"I Love you." he repeats it again and again. I was wounded on the battlefield and he wouldn't let me go despite many protests. "Go" I croak "GO!"

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

We did it. He and I finally have peace in a long time and I knew _this_love will last forever.

_When I'm with anybody else_  
_It's so hard to be myself_  
_And only you can tell_

I smile but I continue sobbing for the fallen.

_That I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

White dress, bells ringing, and many smiling guests. The day I had been waiting forever. But I forget everything as I look up at him.

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_

I was happy. Too happy to be healthy but I stare at the little girl in my arms. She had green eyes. His eyes.

_And I'm only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_  
_With you, oh, yeah_

I look at the grave with my gray eyes. Eyes that have seen much in the long years. Many happy years spent with you was over. But I'll see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Try to guess which couple- actually 4 people.**_

_**Disclaimer: RR own PJO sadly.**_

**Rumor has it**

_She, she ain't real,_  
_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_  
_She is a stranger,_  
_You and I have history,_  
_Or don't you remember?_  
_Sure, she's got it all,_  
_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

I watched them. His arm around her waist trying to listen to what she was talking about. I heard her talking about _Repair Boy_. If it weren't for the fact that Golden Boy and Repair Boy where best friends I'm sure they would hate each other. She is just a stranger who Juno pushed you with. You and I have years of history together or don't you remember? Sure she's pretty, smart and strong but are you sure that's what you want?

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
_She made a fool out of you,_  
_And, boy, she's bringing you_ down,  
She_ made your heart melt,_  
_But you're cold to the core,_  
_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore._

The gods bless his soul. He doesn't see it all cause he's got his head in the clouds but I'm sure he'll be quick to notice after I give him a little push. "Haven't you noticed those night when she spend the night in the forges with _him." _His eyes darken. "They wouldn't trick me like this." "She's bringing you down. She's making a fool out of you." She's made your heart melt but didn't you tell her your cold to the core like true roman?"

* * *

" Did you hear the rumors?" Gwen asked me "Golden Boy and Beauty Queen broke up after he caught her with Repair Boy." "So what? They're always together." "_In bed"_ she says.I have a near heart attack. "WHAT?"

_Rumour has it [x8]_

_She, is half your age, _(Let's ignore this sentence.)  
_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,_  
_I heard you've been missing me,_  
_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_  
_Like when we creep out when she ain't around,_  
_Haven't you heard the rumors? _

"You idiot! You told people about the fact we would sneak out all the time when she's not there." "How did you know?" he asked. "Didn't you here the rumors around town?" I reply.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
_You made a fool out of me,_  
_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_  
_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_  
_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for, _

_Bless your soul_ I thought as I watched him think he's got me but sadly he isn't the one I got my eye on. Everyone thinks I'm not roman enough because of those rumors you started. You've made a fool out of me and you're bringing me down. You made my heart melt but I'm the coldest roman you've ever met. But there's a rumor going around that I'm the one that you left her for.

_Rumour has it [x8]_

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_  
_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_  
_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_  
_People say crazy things,_  
_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_  
_Just 'cause you heard it,_

I'm an idiot. Why did I start these rumors? Now I can't even bear to hear some of these stories. Just cause I said it doesn't mean I mean it. Just cause you heard it doesn't mean it's true.

_Rumour has it [x8]_

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for. _

He raised his hand and flames burst on to the pile of woods. "I love you." he says to me. _I'm sorry Golden Boy but he's got my heart. Funny how he always steals your lovers._


End file.
